Paul Spector
Paul Peter Spector is the main character of the BBC TV series The Fall. He's portrayed by the actor and model Jamie Dornan. Character Profile Paul Spector is a husband and a father but it is his actions that come to define him. Paul Spector is identified to the audience as the killer from the very start. As such he hides in plain sight - a father, husband and professional man - a bereavement counsellor. On the surface at least he is socially competent, persuasive and manipulative. His family provides him with the outward appearance of normality but since he confessed, falsely, to an affair with the young babysitter, that mask of normality has been shattered. It is the activities that he carries out in the shadows that reveal Spector’s true character - he is a sadistic sexually-motivated killer. By creating a fantasy and putting it into action he believes he creates his own highly controlled existential reality. But by the end of series one, that sense of control looks more and more an illusion. At the end of series two, we saw Spector wounded by a gunshot from James Tyler. Will he survive to come face to face with Stella Gibson again...? Early Life After his mother commits suicide, he was sent to an orphanage run by a priest who was later tried for pedophilia. Spector tells Stella Gibson that, when he was an eleven-year-old in an orphanage, he avoided to wash to have a repulsive look. During college, he had the first sexual relationship with aggression. How told by Rose Stagg, Paul "wanted to see what it feels like to go beyond the limit." It is not known when he met his wife, or if his feelings for her are genuine or is merely a cover (not being Sally Ann physically as Paul's victims). at one point he took a degree in psychology and works at a counseling center. Personality : to be added Physical Appearance Paul is a man with a muscular and sinuous physique, athletic and agile due to hours spent in training so grueling and the past career in the army. His face is well done, with reddish hair and a beard of the same color. The eyes are icy and not leaked any emotion. Often wears sweaters and shirts, with pants instead of jeans fabric except when "hunting" in this case wearing racing suits black in color, a hood, and a balaclava. according to the nickname applied to him by Katie's friend - Mr. Python - Paul probably has a big penis. Throughout The Fall series Season One Season Two Season Three Relationships * Sally Ann Spector * Olivia and Liam Spector * Stella Gibson * Mrs. Spector Victims :to be added Gallery Trivia * Paul has a predilection for tangerines. In many scenes of the series is seen in the act of peeling tangerines with maniacal precision. * Despite his inclination to murder, he feels remorse and is capable of real emotions like affection for the children. Category:Character Category:The Fall Category:Male characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Civilians